Our Invisible Enemies
by SakiJune
Summary: At Hogwarts, after Voldemort's death, secrets and grief get shown. Something has changed forever. FFPS, ADMM. This is my gift to Jayejaye, for the First Annual Anniversary Exchange at the CR Boards.


Minerva, at the other side of the table to Filius and Pomona, was arguing with Horace. Since the Battle, she had been upset and edgy. Filius asked his wife if she could tell him what was wrong.

"She is your best friend. I cannot believe you don't know what's happening to her."

"Harry has told her everything... about the ring... about the Resurrection Stone. I think she feels worse than before. When he died, she could keep his memory as a hero, a brave wizard who had lost his life fighting for the cause. But the truth was completely different: he was only a man whose wisdom was dimmed by his tormenting pain and remorse! He had preferred, unconsciously, his late family to her! She feels like she's been forsaken..."

"There is more, I think," he stated. "When he was killed, she could aim her hatred against Snape and Voldemort. But now they're both gone, and they say Severus was innocent! If one should believe in Harry's words, Albus was not actually the man we used to know."

"If someone told me such a thing about you, I wouldn't believe it. I would not change my mind and... my feelings. I am sure, love is stronger than truth itself."

His eyes were sparkling. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Love itself is the truth, I would say."

_I am so much luckier than Min. That's so unfair! I'd have liked her to be happy as I am, _Pomona thought, fiddling with her fork. She was not hungry anymore.

They saw Minerva rising from her seat. She looked pale and even older.

"So, you're sure you're not going to stay." the Headmistress said.

"It should have been only for a year," Horace replied. "I've stayed two years, and I've showed you my loyalty, haven't I? I am no more obliged..."

"I'm asking you, please," Minerva whispered.

Filius and Pomona understood: she needed her friends around her, to rebuild the castle, to rebuild her heart.

"I won't just ask you. Watch out... if you decide to leave, I'll challenge you to a duel."

Speaking so harshly, Filius rolled an apricot along the table towards Horace, who started and pushed it away.

"Filius, you are joking, I hope!" Minerva said. Suddenly, her cheeks had a little healthier glow.

"I'm not joking at all. I'm still pretty good at that, don't you know?"

Pomona began to laugh, trying to picture in her mind the two of them drawing their wands against each other. After a few seconds, a miraculous smile appeared on Minerva's face: a wonderful, sad smile vanishing as soon as it appeared.

"I need you... I need all of you!" the Headmistress stammered as she lowered her face to hide her first tears. "I don't want you to fight because of me!" At last, she was admitting she was not that tough, that she was human.

"Don't worry. I hate to see you cry, you know. And I hate to be challenged from a friend, though I know he wasn't being serious" Horace looked around looking for a confirmation - he was really a little scared. "One more year, and then who knows," he shrugged his shoulders, confused, blushing.

With thankful eyes - green meeting green - Minerva declared, "You won't regret it. I'll always trust you from now on, it's a promise."

On saying this, she left the room. The Charms professor jumped from his chair and reached her in the hall. She stopped by the stairs as she heard his footsteps, but she did not turn.

"It is not like he did not love you, Minerva."

"What are you talking about, Filius?" she asked bluntly, clutching the handrail.

"Albus was in love with you..."

"Stop that!"

"More than you can think... never doubt it."

"Don't!" It seemed like she was at the point of slapping him in the face.

"But he was not perfect. Just a good man." he ended, apparently taking no notice of her anger.

"I know, I know," she screamed in an outburst. "But he was _my_ man. I want him back again! I want him back!"

Filius could not answer.

That night, holding Pomona in his arms, he thought what would be of her when he, too… _She is strong,_ he tried to persuade himself, but he knew that it was not true. After all, he had always seen Minerva as the strongest woman on earth, most of the time even a stoic one, and now she was torn. What about 'Mona? She needed warmth. She needed love. She needed him, just like he needed her. He stroked her hair, feeling old for the first time in his life. With a sigh, he fell asleep.


End file.
